Hopefully Overkill
by troyguffey
Summary: "Dungeon Crawler" I was woken by a voice asking me to choose my RPG system. It got ...interesting... from there.
1. Prologue

GURPS Dimension Hopper / ? Xover

A _Dungeon Crawler_ story

* * *

_Think-speak_  
**GM**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**CHOSE YOUR RPG GAME SYSTEM.**

_Um, what? Who said that? Oh, this is a WEIRD dream..._

"GURPS 3rd edition, with the option to pull from 4th edition books. With editing of description text."

**ACCEPTED. CHOSE BOOKS:**

_You didn't specify a set number. Better pull my favorites._

"Basic, Compendium I, Magic, Grimoire, Spirits, Psionics, Lensman, Magical Styles, Perks, Pyramid magazine, Shadis magazine. If we're going into World of Darkness GURPS Mage: the Ascension."

"Equipment books: High-Tech, Ultra-Tech, Ultra-Tech 2, Bio-Tech, 4e High-Tech, 4e Ultra-tech, 4e Bio-Tech."

ACCEPTED. BEGIN CHARACTER INPUT:

_No listed point budget? OVERPOWER, and hope that my "overpower" isn't underpowered for the setting. If I'm up against Gharlane of Eddore, I'm screwed anyway._

"I'm going to use the character sheet labeled 'Troy Guffey - Dimension Hopper - Ultimate version' with the background that I used in 'Ship of the Line: Your Chance' " (demung)[ /Story-29357-13/ ]

_That sheet had multiple power sources. GURPS Standard Magic, Psionics(the cheaper 3e version)(mine were mostly low-level(1-3), but Telepathy had a cis-lunar range mod, inspired by Lensman)(Mind-Shield as a 4e 'absolute/wild' advantage at level 10), Spirit magic (reminder to self: ADD Path of Gadgets!), and TL13 Ultra-Tech._

_With a Lensman-style budget, at least 2000CP... :-D :- :-P_

_The sheet was also a mess, with hand-written stuff all over, and stuff left undone, unpriced advantages._

**ACCEPTED. ALLY ADVANTAGE NOT ALLOWED. SHIP MASTER ADVANTAGE NOTED: Ship build sheet?:**

_Wow, it accepted that overload of stuff?_

"_Hephaestus Forge _TL13 nano-factory star-ship. Add Burroughs continua drive."

Hopefully, specifying my story chapters in that story would add a full colonization load.

**ACCEPTED. CHARACTER EDITS? FIVE MINUTE COUNTDOWN BEGINNING**

_5 minutes? Crap! The sheet was originally only TL8!_

_Duplicate all tech skills from TL8 to also TL13. Make sure my Magery specifies that it draws power from the Fires of Creation, not local mana. Remembered to add Path of Gadgets. Added Magic! skill... Add "Adventurer Society" Magical Style (with accompanying Style Perks). Nuts, add some non-magical Perks! Ambidextrous? No, already on the sheet._

_Good thing I can pull up the books to check. Neural Interfaces are as handy as advertised!_

_Equipment list:_  
_Leave all the TL8 crap in, but add my TL13 stuff._  
_4e Nano-suit 'armor', 3e TL13 omni-blaster, enchanted cournucopia of C power cells, Backpack nano-fac, grav slug-thrower rifle, variable light laser pistol, implanted micro nano-fac, and micro-swarm hive. Long-range radio comm. Virtual Interface Implant with my Yui loaded in her ALO pixie form as an LAI. My internal eLibrary loaded with "every book I own, or have enjoyed, plus 'classics'", full copies of Wikipedia, , Twisting the Hellmouth, Spacebattles, Youtube. Oops, full grimoire of "All Spells published"_

_Try adding VERY Non-standard meta-game advantage: "Can make 'GM decisions' "._

**ALLOWED, WITH RESTRICTION.**

**ONE MINUTE.**

_Crap, what the hell else am I forgetting?! Um, internal add full copies of every computer game site, including databases and walkthroughs..._  
_Specify copies of the other "Dodekatheon" templates included in the Forge's database. OH! 'Current archive of Internet'. The Forge already had listed a database of all published material, and all "mass-produced" items for my TL8. (Or maybe it would be Buffy's TL8?)_

**TEN SECOND WARNING.**

**NEUN**

_Did that just switch languages on me?_

**HUIT**

Panicking...

**CINCO**

_WTF, isn't that FIVE? What happened to the numbers in-between?!_

**ICHI**

_That's ONE!_  
_BAKA!_

And the world came up around me...


	2. Arrival

/think/  
#internal communication#

Chapter 1: Arrival

I had an instant to see the world and then the MERGE hit.

Me, the 47 year old couch potato (well, computer potato), and Me, the 120 year old Bureau 13 agent/Dimension-Hopper/Starship Captain. And the older Me had also merged before with a version of me that had been in Sunnydale on Halloween.

Massive chaos in my mind. I think I might have fallen down. There might have been screaming. I was too busy with my mind on fire to know.

Finally things started settling down. I heard Yui calling, #Papa! Papa! Please, Papa!# She was terrified. _Oh, no!_ _Can't have my Manasume_ (beloved daughter(according to Google Translate)) _scared, that breaks my heart, too_.

"It's all right, Manasume. I'm OK now, I think..."

#Papa, I was so scared. Your brain went all crazy, and it's different now!#

"Sorry, Yui. We picked up another version of me, and we weren't prepared. And I'm talking in my outside voice, aren't I?"

Yui was still tearful, but she giggled slightly at that. #Yes, papa, you are.#

#How long did it take me to Merge? And was I screaming?#

#It took you 2 minutes 28 seconds, but you only screamed for the about 30 seconds.#

I opened my eyes. Yes I was on the ground, looking up at a figure towering over me. It had a double image. Not side by side, but one superimposed over the other.

Both images resolved themselves into statues once I was truly able to focus.  
The more solid of the two was a statue of three people: a man with untidy hair and glasses, a woman with long hair and a kind, pretty face, and a baby boy sitting in his mother's arms. Strangely both the woman and the man were wearing dresses. No wait, probably robes.  
The fainter overlay was that of an obelisk covered in writing, probably names.  
The inscription of the real statue read "The last victims of ... James and Lily Potter, and The-Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter"

I was in Harry Potter's world.

The next question was WHEN was I?

#Yui, could you please do a radio assay? We need to know when and where we are. I suspect we're in Godric's Hollow, but JKR didn't specify where that was.#

#It's 1986, Papa, and we're in Wales.# She showed me the map image.

#Thank you, Dear Heart.#

I realized I hadn't done my checklist yet.

#Yui, internal diagnostics, please.#

I looked down at myself:

Cybersuit, a quick query showed all green. Check.  
Heavy Ares Omni=blaster in the hip holster. A quick grip showed green. Check.  
Backpack with slung battle grav-rifle. Green. Check.  
Long-range comm. Green. Check.

#All internal systems are fine!# spoke Yui.

I had a peculiar sensation of unfamiliar familiarity, the Fires of Creation were held behind my dam. I shuddered to think what would have happened if those dams hadn't been in place when I arrived. Might have lost this entire village before I got them back under control.

My ensorceled protections were down. Those would be a pain to get running again. _**I should have listed those on the character sheet, wish I hadn't lost that little piece of paper.**_ _Whoa, where had that thought come from? Oh, my newest me. We must not be completely merged yet. Whatever._

_Wait a second. Character sheet? _The "dream" was a clear and recent memory now that I'd been reminded of it.

"Display Character sheet." Nothing.

#What character sheet, Papa?# said Yui.

#Not you, Yui. I'm talking to the world.# I replied.

Maybe it required a somatic component. A recent fanfic the newest me had been reading came to mind: I touched my nose, "Display character sheet" Still nothing. I wiggled my nose back and forth with my finger like I was Samantha Stevens. "Display Character Sheet".

Success. _I'm going to have to learn to wiggle my nose. At least it's not wiggling my ears..._

The character sheet came up in the GCA printed version. Nice. Huh, the spent point total at the top is unreadably blurred, there are 4 digits and the first on has a top curve, but nothing else readable. Unspent points: 0 No butt-saving CP expenditure for me, if it was even possible for real.

ST 11/21 (_I have muscle reinforcement bioware_) HP 11  
DX 12  
IQ 15 (_It's so good to be a genius. Until you want to get across a really complex subject to non-geniuses._)  
HT 16 FP 16

HUMONGOUSLY LONG list of Advantages. Checked the ones I was worried about. Still Immune to Mind Control. I knew my Magery was intact, or the Fires would have turned me to ash.

Ship Master(_Hephaestus' Forge_) I forgot to check.

I tried to comm Hephaestus. He answered immediately. "Hello Captain. I hope you're aware we're in a different universe."

"Yes, and I picked up another Me as well. I think we're likely to stay for a long time, if things are as bad as I think. I'm in Godric's Hollow."

"Godric's Hollow. A fictional town in the Harry Potter novels by JK Rowling."

"My opinion is that the last two were writing by a demon possessing her, but that's just a guess. Maybe it was an Evil Twin. OK, enough of that. We're here now."

"The new Me was asked to chose a character before We ended up here. This implies that I've got a mission. I do know of a possible one. Help Harry Potter. Of course we don't know if this world started as canon, or something nicer, or nastier. But we have a chance to make this Harry's life not to suck."

"An admirable goal, Captain."

"I just hope this world isn't one of the really weird AUs."

"Indeed." He did the Spock/Teal'c eyebrow thing. The comm window closed.  
Back to Character Sheet. I DID have two Ally despite what I remembered the "GM" saying. Yui, infallibly available. Hephaestus, 15-

I was about to close the character sheet, when I noticed something in the Disadvantage section. It hadn't been there on the original paper sheet.

[XXX] Progressive Allergy Syndrome (Dimension/World), Dissonance(6-/monthly), Recovery (12-/weekly).

_What's the COST?!_ I poked it. Another window popped up.

You have an allergy to a particular environmental condition. Each point of Dissonance reduces your HT(not FP or HP). When your HT goes fully negative, you die. Permanently.

That was **SO NOT GOOD**. I had an indeterminate time limit.

A/N: Game Mechanic note: I gain a point of Dissonance when I roll a 6 or less on 3d6 at the end of the listed time interval.


	3. Greetings

_think_

Chapter 2: Greetings

* * *

_I officially hate whoever is GMing my life!_

The "GM" had obviously read Raymond Chandler's advice: "When things get slow, have a couple of mooks burst in and try to kill the protagonist".

Two wizards in totally enveloping grey robes and hoods silently popped into existence tactically well-separated. There was some kind of obscuring spell on the hood so the faces were totally obscured visually. Unfortunately for them, I took lessons from Mentor of Arisa.(not really) I have the Sense of Perception.

* * *

Sense of Perception [100]  
You have a sense that gives you "a practically perfect three-dimensional view of the entire circumambient sphere," including inside objects. You perceive shapes and colors (if you have color vision; born-blind characters do not perceive colors).

* * *

I realized I was still lying on the ground and stood up, waiting to see what they would do. I turned my face"plate" to The Laughing Man (complete with circling text).

The older one was sneaking (he thinks) up on me, and finally took up a position near me. The younger one finally stood up and yelled, "Freeze! Raise your hands!"

"Who dares to order me?" I asked in a pleasant tone. I was still still slightly miffed about being deposited in this world without so much as a by-your-leave. I realized I probably shouldn't be antagonizing Ministry wizards _**Guessing Unspeakables by the grey cloaks and hoods**_ but it was probably too late and I had no intention of getting stuffed into a jar in the Department of Mysteries.

The younger one proved to be a little overly aggressive as he said, "We ask the questions here! You're an Outsider! We don't tolerate Outsiders!"

Harry Dresden came to mind. "You think I'm from beyond the Outer Gates? I don't think I am. Besides shouldn't you let Pappy over there be talking, Dunbar?" (I could read the name printed on his underwear)

He evidently didn't want to argue anymore, as he waved his wand and an absurdly slow red-glowing bolt of magic came right at me. The older guy did a facepalm, then readying himself to support the idiot. He produced a mid-sized silver great cat of some sort, said something to it, and there was nothing but a silver streak which faded in an instant.

My magical shields were part of me (part of my becoming an Arch-Mage), but I decided to see if I could catch the spell. _Stunner, hopefully_.

**Catch Spell** is designated a Blocking spell in GURPS which means it can be brought up instantly in defense of a spell attack.

I did manage to catch the spell, turning into a ball of red light in my hand. I looked at the spell in my hand to begin analysis.

Immediate analysis: The magic contained wasn't weaved into the local mana like most mages I knew did. It was sort of **PUSHED** into the world, not really fitting in at all. It was too slippery to hang on to for long. I wound up in my baseball pitcher imitation, and threw it back at the young idiot.

Being that he was apparently so mentally stunned at my actions that he was just STANDING THERE slack-jawed, he was then knocked unconscious from his own spell hitting him in the nards. Oops, I'd been aiming at his chest. (Really! )

The older waved his wand at some local trash cans and suddenly there were 3 mid-sized great cats bounding at me. _Transfiguration and Animation._

He was also waving his wand in a flowing manner that spat out spells at an impressive pace. _I bet he's Spell Chaining. Wonder how long are his chains?_

I have a ridiculously fast speed of thought, my body is fit, I have the skillz, thus I was able to dodge most of his spell attacks totally, the couple that brushed me dissipated on my magic resistance.

The cats I dealt with by fast-drawing my omni-blaster {neural-interface command: wide-beam} and blowing a smoking hole in each of them.

All in all, an impressive 10 seconds even by my standards.

"Well, that was bracing. I'm afraid I'm not going to wait till your reinforcements arrive. I'm going to go get dinner at a local steak house. Bye."

I _teleported_ off to the horizon I could see behind him. I could have teleported off to anywhere in England I wanted to, like outside the front gates of Buckingham Palace, but I didn't care to have anyone witness my arrival.

_Hmmmm, I need a Police Call Box..._

**A/N: **I officially hate the way FFnet messes up my formatting. When I posted this on Spacebattles I was able to put stuff in pretty boxes.


End file.
